


A New Set Of Memories

by Ayahne



Series: Discord / Tumblr IM stories [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CreedTale, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahne/pseuds/Ayahne
Summary: AS-17-D1 stood up, gazing into the abyss below._Do you prefer to go back... Or do you prefer to die ?The child he was holding tried to bury themselves inside his hoodie.*Die.





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! First english fic. I'm not native english speaker (don't hesitate to send me better constructed sentences). Hope you'll like it !

AS-17-D1 groaned, and closed his eyes tighter.

_ «  _Bordel de merde_ … _»_ he moaned when he tried to move. « I think i’m a giant bruise. I hope 18 landed on s _- »_

And his eyes flew open.

_ « AS-18-F2 ? _18 !_ Where are you ? Are you awake ? Are you okay, 18 ? »

***I’m… fine** , signed, surprised, a small kid. **I landed on you, I think ?**

_ « Well, at least there’s _that_ … »

They took a second to admire the crack in the mountain that was letting the sun flew in the cave they were in, and the gap they had fallen from.

***That’s… high.**

_ « That it is, champ. Okay, quick check. Headache, nausea, dizziness ? »

***Headache.**

_ « Where are we, and how old am I ? »

***Somewhere inside Mount Ebott ? And you’re 24 !**

_ « Doesn’t seem you have a concussion… Anything hurts ? »

***No. Yes. My right wrist.**

_ « Great. Get here, munchkin. I think i’ve got a bandage in my bag and- there. »

He wrapped the old used thing around the thin, pale wrist, and quickly got up.

_ « Now we get the f- » 

_ « Howdy ! I’m FLOWEY ! FLOWEY the FLOW- » 

_ « HOLY SHIT, A _FLOWER_ JUST RANDOMLY POPPED ! _THAT FLOWER IS TALKING !_ FUCKING FUCK ! » screamed the grown-up man, shoving discreetly the kid behind them, and nudging them to hide in the shadows. 

_ « You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha ? » drawled the yellow flower, trying to ignore the man's tirade of swear-words. « Golly, you must be so confused ! »

_ « NO _SHIT SHERLOCK !_  » 

_ « No need to talk so dirtily ! I guess someone ought to teach you how things work around here ! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready ? »

_ «  _Wha-_ »

_ « Here we go ! See that heart ? It’s your SO- »

_ « WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN _THAT FUCKING- »_  

_ « YOUR SOUL THE VERY CULMINATION OF YOUR BEING _WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING OBSCENITIES AND INTERRUPTING ME FOR THE LOVE OF THE STARS THANKS ! »_

They eyed distrustfully each other, and the tallest of the two motioned curtly for the other one to continue.

_ « Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you- _in the name of everything holy, what is that ! »_ screeched the plant.

_ « What ? What is what ? You’re the _magical speaking living flower making glowing hearts appear !_  »

_ « Your SOUL ! It shouldn’t be… Oh, golly, _the STATS of you_ … So much LV… So many XP… Hm… I wonder… »

The flower seemed to start to melt, and a creepy smile started to fend off his face.

_ « Welcome, _h-u-m-a-n_ … In this world, it’s _K-I-L-L or be K-I-L-L-E-D_ … But I’m sure you will adapt VERY quickly… See ya ! »

And the yellow talking flower disappeared.

Nearly frozen, 17 repeated a weak «  _wat just happened_  » before quickly shaking his head and turning to the hidden human kid who was staring at him with wide eyes and incomprehension on their face. 

_ « I say we get the heck out of there _, and pronto »._

The brown haired child nodded violently making their curls bounce everywhere, before repressing a ginormous shiver.

AS-17-D1 sighed.

_ « Kid… You should have told me if you were cold… Come on, raise your arms, yes, like that, and… _There it is_. It’s way to big for you, but it’ll have to suffice for now. »

17 smiled.

The kid was literally floating in their sweat-shirt ; the hem of it was brushing their ankles, and the hood was swallowing their nose.

_ « Aw… You’re ridiculous », said fondly the man. « Okay, now, » he said as he fumbled with his wristband, « do you have your knives ? »

***I do.**

_ « Wonderful. There, give me your arm. »

***But that’s-**

_ « Stop moving ! Yes, that one is my personal blade. The other i have are too big for you, this one should fit. »

He quickly straped the ceramic weapon on the tiny wrist, and pulled off the hood of his sweatshirt.

_ « Okay, munch, hop on my shoulders and hold tight, we’re gonna get outta here. Ready ? _Go ! »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bordel de merde (French) = Fucking shit


	2. The RUINS

AS-17-D1 secured 18 hold on him, and ran towards the great doors he could vaguely distinguish in the distance. They passed the doors in a hurry, and slalomed in the strangely lit corridor, jumped over a strange frog, and metaphorically slammed the brakes when faced with a bridge full of spikes.

_ "Well, _shit_."

18 patted gently their ‘stead’ head.

_ "What ?"

***Eyes.**

_ "What, ey- oh. I’m so stupid. Yes, _eyes_. Thanks, 18."

The adult closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, the dark brown color they had previously been melted in a molten gold hue.

 "_Well then", he mumbled while readjusting his grip on the child, "let’s do this quickly."

After passing their third puzzle, the man nearly exploded while apperceiving the fourh.

_ "Spikes ? Spikes AGAIN ? What is it with the weird mountain and spikes ? What kind of _weirdo_ did like spikes so much to put them fucking everywhere ?"

The child patted his head in a calming move.

_ "Yes, sorry, no screaming. I’m just tired. They’re taking over a little."

***You’re excused.**

_ "Your Highness is too kind", he kindly whispered, not without a dose of irony, making the child quietly giggle. "Get down, I’ll move the rocks."

He pushed the first two without any noticeable problems, until the third started to move on it’s own.

_" _THE F-_ "

_ "WHOA there, pardner ! Who said you could push me around ? "

_ "Uh, sorry, miss- mister- rock person. We only wanted to pass… Could you please, maybe, move a bit ?"

_ "So you’re ASKIN’ me to move over ? Okay, just for you, pumpkin… "

The rock scooted forwards half a step, then stoped.

_ "Hm, excuse me ? It will not… uh suffice."

_ "You want me to move some more ? Alrighty, how’s this ?"

_ "That’s not, uh…"

_ "That was the wrong direction ? Okay, i think i got this", said the rock, finally moving onto the button, and opening the way forward.

_ "Thanks", acknowledged 17, scooping 18 up again and moving toward the bridge… just as the rock moved again.

17 closed his eyes, hard, and profoundly breathed down.

18 slapped their tiny hands on his head, and turned an imploring gaze to the rock.

_ "You wanted me to STAY there ? You’re giving me a real workout", mumbled (?) the rock, finally cooperating, opening a safe way to the two humans.

_"Thanks, and have a good day", screeched the tallest human, falsely cheerful, as he and his little companion entered the next room.

The corridor was empty, except for a small table with dried cheese and…

_ " _AY REE FEEK HAL HDHA"_ , screeched the grown ass man while seeing a bright, nearly blinding, star shaped light.

 ***D** , signed 18, managing to sound outraged only using their hands. **WILL YOU STOP SWEARING ?**

 __ "NO_ , I certainly will the _hell not_ , not until _rocks and flowers_ stop _talking_ and miniature like sun things stop randomly _popping into existence_ ! "

The child sighed, dejected, while 17 dropped them on the floor.

_ "Stay here, I’ll go… poke it… see if it's radioactive or someshitelse..."

Carefully moving, 17 brushed with the tip of one finger the shiny star… and nothing happened.

_ "Uh", he deadpanned. "You can come and see, it’s just… light. It’s not even warm or- "

18 put their hands on it, curious to see for themselves, only for a black, video-game like black window to suddenly appear.

_ "You’ve got to be _fucking kidding me !_ " 

«  **AS-18-F2 ‘’F-RISK’’**  », it read. « **LV 18. 6:52. Ruins - Mouse Hole. Save. Return.**  »

***I should SAVE.**

_ "You… _Why_ should you ?"

***If this is anything like… IT… I should SAVE.**

_ "18…"

The kid pressed gently the button, cradling the star in their tiny hands.

«  **File Saved !**  » proclaimed the screen, turning a bright yellow and disappearing.

_ "If you could please stop doing things that could make my heart stop, I’d be really grateful, 18."

***Can’t make promises.**

_ "Of course you can’t… "

He sighed dejectedly. 

_ "Let’s continue, then. Come on, hop up, we’re moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY REE FEEK HAL HDHA (Arabian Egyptian) = What the fuck is that !


	3. The HOUSE

The two humans were silently staring at the form lying at their feet.

_ "Is that…"

*** Probably, yes.**

_ "Why are they…. saying «  _ZZZZ_  » ?

17 shook his head, baffled, and crouched to nudge the ghost.

_ "Bro. Hey, bro. We know you’re awake."

The world suddenly turned black and white, and all light seemed to disappear.

_ "Oh _come on._ What’s your name, dude ?"

_ "... napstablook..."

_ "Nice name for a nice guy ", smiled 17, who was trying very hard not to engage a physical fight.

Especially not since he had his kid on his shoulders.

_ "heh…"

_ "Hey, why not stop this fight ? I bet 18 really want to talk to you."

The child violently nodded.

*** Seem nice to hang out with !**

_ "True that, buddy."

_ "heh… heh…"

AS-17-D1 narrowly escaped an attack, and re-engaged the discussion.

_ "Come on, today can still be a good day for the three of us ! I noticed you manipulated your tears to attack, it’s really cool ! Can you do something else with it ?

_let me try…

Slowly, the tears floated up to form a top hat on the monster's head.

_ "i call it « dapper blook »… do you like it… ?"

_ "It’s very fitting." truthfully admitted the man.

 *** I WANT THE SAME !** gesticulated 18, still perched on the top of 17 shoulders, making him laugh again.

_ "oh… I usually come to the RUINS because there’s nobody around… but today i met nice people… oh, i’m rambling again… I’ll get out of your way."

And the monster disappeared.

 *** I made a friend,** declared, proudly, the tiny kid.

_ "I saw. Nice job bud."

 

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful, _talking_ frogs apart, and the fact that spiders apparently _baked_.

_ "I’m becoming mad. I’m mad. This is it. Too much time in the hell-machine, and i’m totally bonkers. For all i know, i’m still at Abstergo, hallucinating on a chair. "

*** Stop being a drama-queen.**

_ "I’ll be a « drama-queen » if i want, _nudnadun_. Now come on and… Whatsat."

In front of them was standing a big, big house, and a shining star.

18 run to it.

_ "Kid, _khara !"_

* * *

 «  **File Saved !**  »

* * *

 

_ "Y _a allah saa'edni, FRISK !"_

*** But D, I…**

They seemed to be lost, and their fingers where twitching, words at their tips.

*** I _have_ to SAVE, i feel it !**

_ "I don’t care, you ask me first next time, _hal tafahhum_ ? It’s hostile territory, anything could happen to you here ! If you have to use those thrice damned magic stars, fine, but i come with you, get it ?"

*** Yes D… Sorry…**

The adult sighed, and hugged the child.

_ "I always worry about you. Be kind and don’t frighten me even more, alright ?"

18 pitifully nodded.

_ "Good. Now, what kind of house is that, and what kind of _thing_ could live in that ?"

***Tall.**

_ "Most certainly, yes. Okay kid, we’re going in stealth mode."

The small child nodded as they were put down.

_ "I go first, you follow. Complete silence, LSF only. Got it ?"

They nodded once again.

_ "Good", muttered the adult as he silently unsheathed a knife, and made his way through the unlocked house.

Everything was silent. The lights were dim, and an eery atmosphere was making them ill at ease.

 *** Loot house ?** asked 18.

* Yes. Find medicine. Follow me.

They turned right, and entered a corridor with three doors.

The first one revealed itself to be a kid room. They closed it immediately.

The second didn’t open.

*** Unlock ?**

* No time.

The third one was the room of an, obviously, _tall_ adult. They quickly raided the cupboards and closets but found nothing.

* Fuck, signed the adult. Other way.

They quietly crossed a living room with a gigantic chair, prompting 17 to ask the kid to stay hidden in case whatever gigantic monster was inhabiting that house was in the next room.

It was blissfully empty.

They took some of the chocolate bars ( *** Can serve** ), one whetstone, and sighed.

* Nothing useful. Stairs.

The child nodded and they went as they had come, quick and silent. They descended the long, long stairs, and found themselves in a strangely lit corridor.

* Stay close.

They moved forward. Though long, the brick construction finally seemed to end…

On the biggest door they had ever seen.

__Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khara (Arabic) = Shit  
> Ya allah saa'edni (Arabic) = God help me  
> Hal tafahhum ? (Arabic) = Do you understand ?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (aka learn to swear in new languages !) ;  
> Bordel de merde (French) = Fucking shit  
> AY REE FEEK HAL HDHA (Arabian Egyptian) = What the fuck is that !  
> khara (Arabic) = shit  
> Ya allah saa'edni (Arabic) = God help me  
> hal tafahhum (Arabic) = do you understand)


End file.
